


my will to find you

by theonlytwin



Series: one heart between us [3]
Category: New Japan Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/pseuds/theonlytwin
Summary: Kota gets delayed on his way to Daytona. Kenny waits.





	my will to find you

**Author's Note:**

> smashed this out on my phone, hmu if there are errors

By the time Kota arrived at the hotel, Kenny had slept eight hours and woken up again, had been lying in bed mentally listing all the things that could go wrong over the next few days, working himself into and out of a series of small anxiety attacks. Everything would be fine. If everything wasn’t fine, that was also fine. 

His phone buzzed, and buzzed twice more before he picked it up. Nack had written: _we’re here in the foyer_ , Alex had written: _We got him_ , and Kota had written just one word: _finally!!!_

Kenny rolled to his feet, turned on a light, pulled on some shorts. He sent the same message to all three _good job guys, thank you so much - now get some rest!_

He sent another text to Kota with his room number. 

For years, when they were touring with DDT, they used to do this - texting each other with details for late night rendezvous, sneaking around while Michael lied for them about why someone’s bed hadn’t been slept in - a training session, a drinking match, an unavoidable family engagement.

They don’t need to, anymore, because they’re in so deep. Kenny is literally running this show: he can put whoever he wants in his line up, invite whoever he wants to his room. 

It’s very convenient that Kota wants to be in the room with him. 

Kenny goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He spends so much of his life in these anonymous hotel bathrooms, piecing his body together, staring at his own aging face in the magnifying mirror all hotels have, for some reason. 

He still has no loose teeth, no permanent damage visible. It’s all deeper, the damage - his knees are still stiff from Osaka-Jo, his hips ache, his lower back complains if he falls asleep at the wrong angle. 

He spits into the sink, rinses, looks at the mirror a little longer. 

He hears the door unlock and open. 

He didn’t need to send that text, because Kota is, as of 4:35 am, officially checked into this room - the front desk knows all about it. 

They have a double bed. There’s no pretending, anymore - not here, at any rate.

Kenny stands in the bathroom doorway, watches Kota wheel his bag in, drop his backpack, kick off his shoes, turn to Kenny, looking harried and dull-eyed. He has a smattering of stubble, his hair is greasy. 

Kenny loves him.

“This country is very strange,” Kota announces. 

“Airports are very strange. Airlines, too.” Kenny shrugs, takes a step towards Kota, who reaches out both hands, reels himself in to wrap around Kenny, rest his face in Kenny’s throat. 

Kota sighs and sags against him, almost demanding to be held up - so Kenny does, one arm at his waist and the other banded across his shoulders.

“You are very strange.” Kota says, into his collarbone. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Kenny tells him. “Why am I strange?” 

“You wanted me to come to Florida. Very strange. Abnormal. Maybe unnatural.”

Kenny feels a rush of guilt. “You didn’t have to,” he starts, “You don’t have to do anything.”

“I will go anywhere you are. Anywhere you want me.” Kōta looks up from Kenny’s neck, smiles at him. “I’m strange too, you know?”

Kenny smiles back, flooded with affection for this strange, sweet, terrifying man. 

He kisses Kota on the nose, and then the mouth. He makes a soft, delighted noise against Kenny’s lips, clasps his hands around the back of Kenny’s neck.

Every time he sees Kota after they’ve been apart, it hits him like this - a galvanic kick, a thrill of physical recognition - they know each other’s bodies, have the measure of each other, feel, sometimes, like extensions of each other. 

Kenny breaks the kiss to push his nose into Kota’s hair.

“I smell terrible,” Kota says.

“You never smell bad,” Kenny tells him.

“I have to brush my teeth. I ate pancakes.”

Kenny loosens his arms. “Go on then.”

Kota groans dramatically, tucks his head under Kenny’s chin again. “But I want to stay here.”

“That’s good,” Kenny says, and holds him tighter, kisses his forehead. “That’s fine.”

Kota sticks his tounge out, shuffles his feet closer to Kenny’s, rocks his hips once. Kenny rocks back, lets him feel the slight throb of his dick, which is not hard yet but certainly considering it.

“What time do we have to get up?”

“You can stay in bed until six or seven tonight. I’ll be out and about in a few hours, though.”

Kota groans again, straightens up. “Teeth,” he announces. “Then bed. And you.”

“Me?” 

“Until you leave me to play games.”

“I’m working!” Kenny says, mock outraged. 

“My apologies,” Kota says formally, rooting through his backpack, “I’ve been left very confused by my travel.”

Kenny leans on the bathroom door again, watching Kota’s face in the mirror as he brushes his teeth.

“I have to shave too,” Kota says, after he rinses his mouth. “I look like I sneezed with a mouthful of pepper.”

“Later,” Kenny tells him.

Kota nods, and without warning, strips off his shirt, undoes his jeans, shoves them down and kicks off his socks and boxers in one motion.

He catches Kenny’s eye in the mirror, smiles - sly and satisfied at his reaction, which is a sudden, deep blush.

“Bed,” Kota turns, catches Kenny by the arm. “You.”

He tows him towards the bed, throws himself down, lies spread eagled on his back, looks up at Kenny, who laughs.

“Take your shorts off. Since when do you sleep in shorts?”

“I thought maybe Nack would come say hi.” Kenny puts his thumbs in his waistband, eases them down his hips, teasing, just a little. 

“Kenny. Come here,” Kota says, almost whining. “Please,” and that makes Kenny want to draw this out longer - Kota begging is rare.

He slips his shorts off, watches Kota’s eyes flicker down his body. His dick throbs again, closer to hard, and Kota’s twitches against his thigh.

“Please,” Kota says, very quietly, and Kenny runs a hand along his shin, soothing him.

He lowers himself carefully to the bed, his good knee between Kota’s, hands framing his shoulders, brings their bodies together. Kota sighs into his ear, mouths his name a few times. Kenny grounds down against him, slow, calmer than he feels. He bites Kota’s lip, slips his tongue into his mouth.

Kota strokes his sides, rolls his hips up - small movements, but they’re working, both of them getting wound up by this gentle motion they’re making together. 

They rock, without conversation, onto their sides, each cocking a leg, each reaching for the other - mirrors, a matched set. Kota tightens his fingers around Kenny’s dick, and Kenny tightens his. They keep pace, press their faces together, gasp into each other’s mouths.

Kota digs his fingers into Kenny’s ass, his teeth high on Kenny’s neck, thrusts into Kenny’s hand, communicates his desperation desperately, and Kenny’s body can’t do anything but respond. 

They come all over their stomachs - Kenny first, and Kota quickly after. 

They kiss, messily, and Kenny presses his thumb into Kota’s hip bone.

“Thank you,” Kota sighs.

“Don’t thank me,” Kenny laughs, and kisses him again.

Kenny rolls away, after a long moment, heads to the bathroom for a towel. 

He half expects Kota to be asleep by the time he gets back, but Kota is watching him, tired eyes glittering, as Kenny wipes his belly clean.

He drops the towel by the bed, drags the sheet up over them, settles in with his head on Kota’s shoulder, his hand on Kota’s heart.

“I’m sorry if I made you stressed,” Kota whispers. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Kenny tells him. “Sorry for making you travel to Florida.”

“I meant it, I would go anywhere.” Kota turns his face into Kenny’s hair. “Wherever you want me.”

“Here,” Kenny says. “Here.”


End file.
